In the related art, in an image forming apparatus such as a multi-function peripheral (MFP), regardless of the state of the image forming apparatus, as long as the conditions of image forming processing are usable, a user may freely set and select the conditions and perform image forming processing.
In detail, if copy processing is performed, selection of black and white copy and color copy, selection of a sheet size, selection of layout printing (N in 1 printing) or duplex printing, or the like, may be performed by an operation input to an operation panel of the image forming apparatus. Further, if the printing processing is printing processing in which a printing job is received from a client and performed, the same conditions may be set and selected in a printer driver.
At this time, in the related art, when disposable products such as sheets, toner or ink, are exhausted, a display to the effect that these disposable products are exhausted is performed in the image forming apparatus and the performance of the copy processing or the printing processing is inhibited or stopped.
In this case, for example, in the image forming apparatus using toner of yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C), and black (K), a residual amount of toner may be disproportionate according to the contents of the image forming processing and an exchange operation of a toner cartridge may be frequently performed at a timing when toner is not present.